Friends, Family, Or Foes?
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: A small baby boy left his dying mother for the safety of the peasant life, in the hope that he would never return to the cursed land of Camelot. Years later he returns to fulfill the destiny laid out for him by Fate herself. Along the way, through heartbreak and trials, he discovers who is his family, his friends, and his foes. This is the story of Merlin. AU!
1. The Great Phrophecy

**A.N. I would like to thank It's a crazy-kept secret for giving me the inspiration for this story, and of course letting me use the idea. **

**I do not, and will never, own the awesome TV show that is Merlin. **

* * *

_Three siblings _

_Born of magic_

_Must unite the land of Albion_

_Through trials and war_

_Blood is stronger then foe_

_The princess will die at the hand of her brother_

_The priestess will reap what she sows _

_The king of the mighty beasts will decide it's fate_

_A young prince will rise to become the Once And Future King_

_His trusted knight striking his final blow_

_The kitchen maid will die of despair _

_And all will commerce_

_For this is the The Great Prophecy Of The Once And Future King_


	2. The Beginning

**A.N. I would like to thank It's a crazy-kept secret for giving me the inspiration for this story, and of course letting me use the idea.**

**I do not, and will never, own the awesome TV show that is Merlin.**

* * *

"Gauis, I must ask of you a favor that wouldn't ask upon any persom, much less you." The blonde women looked away, making her curls fall into her face. The middle aged physician rose his eyebrow to the young noble women.

"And what, prey tell, is this favor, Lady Vivienne?" His suspicious blue eyes looked into her cautious brown depts. Her stance was tense as she put a hand to her bulging stomach. She hated having to ask him of this. With Morgause it was diffrent. She thought Uther was going through a faze, but still out of fear she gave up her first born, afraid of the powers she felt the baby posses. Then she had the genius plan of fixing her deranged king. Only to be used and left with a new baby. Morgana was diffrent, too. She felt no source of power from her daughter, like she did her first. With Morgana she felt no fear, anxieties, and heartbreak she felt with her first. Now she had a new baby with powers that far suppress her first.

"This baby that is growing in womb... it's special." This small sentence made the physicians eye brow go up even higher. "I know you must think me crazy, but I can feel the power growing in my womb every single day! This child is powerfull, Gaius, and it scares me." Gaius moved forward to comfort the now crying women.

"Ah, Vivienne. If your baby is this powerfull, how can it be? I know your mother practiced the art, but surely that isn't enough to make it as powerfull as you claim. And Goloris... he has no magical tie-" He was cut off as the distraught women removed herself from his embrace.

"Goloris isn't the father." She said her statement with such force, it startled the physician. "It was Balinor." At the mention of the name, Gaius almost broke down. Balinor, the last dragonlord, was an old friend of his and advisor to the king. Nine months prior, he was betrayed and by is he'd from Camelot, all in the name of the king's grief. "He came to me looking for shelter, knowing I would take pity on him. Goloris was away for a week, doing business in the castle when this transpired. I was lonely, one thing led to another, and now I'm carrying his child. I know I will not survive this pregnancy. I barely survived my first, and she only had one tenth of the magic this one posses! I need your help Gaius. This baby has to get out of Camelot, and your the only one I trust."

* * *

And so this is where our story begins. Vivienne had the baby, a small boy whom she named Merlin. As was predicted, she did not survive the birth. As the royal records say, the baby died with her. Gaius set out after the birth, for some 'medical emergency in one of the outer villages'. Only to arrive at his niece's house in a village named Ealdor, clutching a small baby in his arms. What nobody knew, was that these set of events started The Great Prophecy Of The Once And Future King.

* * *

**I want to apologize for the shortness and that fact that it is unbetaed. I sent it to my beta, but she just started school hasn't gotten back to me yet. So I'm sorry, again, for any mistakes and the fact that it may be a little choppy. I'm still only a teenager and mastering my writing skills. May I see you all next update. **


End file.
